


Glass of Love

by Florana



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Glasses, Other, Poetry, Wine, broken glass, poetry-freeform, second love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florana/pseuds/Florana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short tale of love, lose, and renewal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass of Love

Once in a woman’s house

There were two wine cups made of glass

They met on an assembly line

And fell in love

Together from birth

In the same box they were sold

And every dinner together they would dine.

Party after party

Feast after feast

Sometime only one would drink

In the cupboard the other would pine

But after dishes were done

United they’d be

Till one day one glass didn’t return

Out of the cupboard the last one peaked

In garbage can he found her

Shattered and torn

He pulled a shard out

It would keep her memory close

The other dishes tried to cheer him

But he would not let one get near him

Til’ one day the owner set out a new glass.

The other glasses all shunned her,

For they had been friends with the old one as well

The new glass cried

Her lonely voice echoed his

And he saw for the first time

A kindred spirit

To her he final spoke

And love it came again

On the day of their wedding

Again she’s in tears

A chip in her stem

But what a shape!

The shard from his first love fit perfectly

His new wife was now complete.


End file.
